


The Happy Ending That Was

by YellowSniper64



Series: Bring Cas Back [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: ....we just didn't get to see itThe last work in this series as of now. Coda to episode 20, and I know a lot of people are angry over it but I'm just taking it and working with it. I'm not giving away any spoilers in tags or summary, just watch the last episode, cry, and come back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Bring Cas Back [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012926
Kudos: 13





	The Happy Ending That Was

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a lotta nothing right now so I really hope that'll help me stay on task to write.

"Cas helped." 

Bobby said it so casually, but it had Dean's head spinning. He gaped at the man he had considered a father figure and got a knowing smile in return. 

"Cas?" Dean repeated the name back. "So Jack... did save him?" 

"Yeah, they're living the life. Pretty sure Cas is Jack's second, or somethin' like that. Don't really know how angel business works." Bobby chuckled, relaxing back in his chair. "As for..."

"...Sam," Dean supplied the name, looking down. He placed the beer on the table- it was pretty bad, after all- and crossed his arms over his chest. "He'll be okay, right? He's a smart kid, he can handle himself, but I'm still worried about him, y'know? He's my baby brother..." 

"It was hard for me to leave you two behind, I get it. But he'll be around soon enough." 

Dean looked horrified at the idea that Sam would be joining them soon- he loved his brother, obviously missed him already, but his brother deserved to live a full life, _finally_. His head snapped up to look at Boddy, who waved a hand at him as if to dismiss his thoughts. "Nothing like that, kid. Time just works differently up here. Question is, whatcha gonna do with that time?" 

The former hunter visibly relaxed, letting out a slow breath as his shoulders sagged. He sunk back in his chair, thoughts dizzying. He was... dead. For good this time, it seemed. He was in his own personal heaven with his family, he could do whatever he wanted it seemed. He wondered just how much freedom he had, who he could see again... He'd visit his parents again but he wasn't ready for that quite yet. For now... He had some, as an spn title once said, _Unfinished Business._

"D'you think... Well, Cas is really okay, right?" Dean started hesitantly, glancing back over to Bobby, who gave him an understanding look. 

"Seemed okay to me, just... well, you'll see. If you want him, call him, ya idjit. You're the one he listens to most." 

That got a chuckle out of Dean and he couldn't help but smile, even as he shook his head. He'd thought about Castiel's last words to him, overthought them even, over and over again. He'd been so blind to it before, the feelings the Angel harbored for him seemed so... _obvious_. It was pointed out by several people and he still ignored it, because that seemed the easiest way to ignore his own feelings and the confusion surrounding it. 

"What will I see?" 

"You'll see," Bobby only repeated with a huff of laughter. "If you stop moping around and stallin', that is."

Dean rolled his eyes, pushing himself up from the chair with a grunt. "Yeah, I'll... Yeah. Okay. I'll see you around then, Bobby... It was good to see you again." 

Bobby gave a nod and held his beer up in mock cheers. "You too, kid. Ya can't get rid of me now." 

"Wouldn't wanna, old man." 

And with that, Dean was off, going wherever his feet carried him. The area he found himself in was wooded and peaceful, birds chirping from branches high enough that he couldn't see them, even if he squinted. He soon stepped into a grassy clearing and something told him to stop. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around before he finally called out;

"Castiel?"

A beat of silence passed. 

"Quite strange to hear that instead of 'Cas', coming from you."

Dean whirled around, a grin spreading across his face against his control. "Cas, then."

Castiel smiled back softly, standing about a yard away from the former hunter. His blue eyes seemed to glow now as if grace swirled through his irises. Black wings were tucked close to his back as well, as he was still adorning his signature trenchcoat. His arms hung awkwardly by his sides, unsure if he would be allowed to reach out to his love. Despite the newly-visible appendages, he looked like himself.

He was simply beautiful. 

"Hello, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> So i said this would be the last work but yk what, I'm going to write the entire 20th episode myself next. Fuck you.


End file.
